


These Autumn Leaves

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autumn, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, POV Malia, leaf fight, that's a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia loved autumn as a coyote. Her fur would get thicker, the nights would get longer, and she loved the crunch of the leaves under her paws. But she still hasn’t remastered her full shift, and she still gets cold easily. </p><p>For Teen Wolf Polyamory Saturday: Autumn/Fall & Malia Rarepair Week: Favourite Polyamorous Ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Malia stares out the window, sighing mournfully. She loved autumn as a coyote. Her fur would get thicker, the nights would get longer, and she loved the crunch of the leaves under her paws. But she still hasn’t remastered her full shift, and she still gets cold easily.

Arms slide around her waist and a weight settles on her shoulder when Erica rests her chin on it.

‘What’s wrong, honeybun?’ Erica asks

Malia growls softly. She hates pet names, but the growl is mostly to draw a throaty chuckle out of Erica, the vibrations of it against her back making her skin tingle. Malia’s pretty sure Erica knows this, because she can see her mischievous grin reflected in the glass.

‘I miss being outside in autumn,’ she shrugs.

‘We can go outside.’

Malia turns in Erica’s arms and glances at her bed where Boyd is reading. She’s not a big fan of people invading her spaces, but she loves how his body takes up almost the entire mattress. It’s oddly comforting.

‘It’s cold,’ she counters.

‘We can bring hot chocolate, and gloves, and you have those snow boots. They’re pretty warm.’

Malia shakes her head. ‘I want to run through the leaves and scare all the bunnies into their dens, like I used to.’

Erica regards her for a moment longer, then places a firm kiss on her lips. ‘We’re going outside and chase the leaves.’

Erica is gone so fast that Malia loses her balance a little. She watches Erica pull Boyd off the bed and order him to make hot chocolate. Malia quickly starts dressing warmly. If she lets Erica do it for her, she’ll end up with three scarves and multiple beanies.

It doesn’t take Erica very long to gather all the supplies she deems necessary: blankets, food, a hairbrush, wet wipes, a garbage bag, socks and probably a lot more. It takes her fifteen minutes to be exact, and then Malia and Boyd are being dragged out of Malia’s bedroom by their girlfriend. Neither of them protesting, but they throw each other bemused looks. Erica is on a mission.

They walk through the preserve until they find a clearing where most of the trees have shed their leaves and the ground looks like a quilt of red, yellow and orange.

‘Now we gather all the leaves in a pile,’ Erica says enthusiastically.

‘Did you happen to pack a leaf blower or a rake?’ Boyd asks. It’s a big clearing and it’ll take some time if they have to do it without equipment.

Erica’s face falls for a moment before poking him in the chest and saying, ‘Don’t be such a downer. Besides, it’ll keep us warm.’

Malia raises her eyebrows in question, but then shrugs and starts gathering leaves, shoving them to the middle of the clearing. Erica was right about one thing, the activity keeps them warm. Soon even Malia has shed her scarf and coat, and is considering taking off her sweater.

‘And for the grand finale,’ Erica smirks when they’ve gathered up most of the leaves and are standing around the pile.

Malia has no idea what Erica has planned, so she simply waits to see what happens. Maybe Erica will jump into the pile or spread the blankets over it, making a soft bed. She doesn’t expect Erica to kick the leaves, showering Boyd with them. Boyd growls, flashes his yellow eyes and jumps Erica in retaliation. She evades him easily, even managing to get another kick at the leaves in.

Malia is still trying to decide whether to join Erica against Boyd or Boyd against Erica, when both her boyfriend and girlfriend grab an armful of leaves and dump them on her head.

It’s every person for themselves.

They run around, kicking and throwing leaves at each other until the leaves are too spread out to be of any use in their fight, so they move on to wrestling. It all ends when Erica jumps on Boyd’s back and starts nibbling on his ear, making him falter and giving Malia an opening to shove her hands under Boyd’s shirt and drag her nails over his abs.

‘Oh god,’ Boyd groans. ‘You two fight dirty.’

‘We can get a lot dirtier,’ Erica smirks. She jumps back to the ground and runs to her bag to retrieve the blankets she’d stuffed in there. She spreads them out and gestures proudly at the makeshift bed.

Now that she’s no longer running around, Malia is starting to feel the cold. She shivers and lies down on the blankets, pulling Erica with her. She ends up lying on her back with Erica draped over her. Boyd plasters himself to her side, wrapping an arm around his girlfriends.

‘Are you warm enough?’ he asks, nosing at her ear.

Malia nods happily. Even with nightfall approaching and the temperature quickly dropping, she has no inclination to move anytime soon. She’s warm, and the scents of _BoydEricaMalia_ and _autumn_ surround her.

‘This is perfect.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
